


In Time

by doodlemeimpressed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe's the only good person here, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I stan a queen, M/M, Tags May Change, because i cant commit to angst, no beta we die like men, or maybe not considering if i ever write that second chapter, rk900 deviated if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlemeimpressed/pseuds/doodlemeimpressed
Summary: Gavin and RK900 get a call for a shop robbery and things only go downhill from there





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> I think i saw a picture of RK900 leaning over Gavin to protect him from bullets and i wrote this

It wasn't supposed to go this way, they were trained professionals. This wasn't supposed to happen, everything _should've_ been fine. Gavin's fingers trembled as his hand wrapped around his gun, his vision clouded as he searched for the culprit, a weight had been placed on his chest as his back pressed against a alley wall. He felt his entire body shiver as he took in every breath. He was covered in blood. He suddenly felt a sputtered breathing from the weight on him, it all went downhill so fast, too fast. The detective recalled what happened in an attempt to find where he went wrong.

Gavin had gotten a call, or rather RK900, his partner, had. The android deemed _‘Conan’_ , told him about an armed robbery that had happened at a store downtown. _‘One injured, none killed’_ Conan had said, collecting the detective's keys and heading towards the parking garage. _‘Suspected Android involvement.’_ Once they arrived at the store, they both went off to work, doing each what they did best: Gavin questioning the witnesses and Conan analyzing whatever evidence he could find. At first, Gavin and the new Android didn’t know how to work together, their approaches seemed far too different, but the longer they were paired up they discovered their own rhythm, separating themselves at the crime scene. Some officers called it _‘weird’_ because partners were supposed to work “together” and they did work together _when it counted_. Just as they were about to wrap up, Gavin folding away his notebook and Conan wiping his hands down with a rag, that's when the gunshot rang out. They located that the noise had come from the alley, behind the store. Conan was the first to rush into action, Gavin cursing under his breath as he followed his partner, unclipping his gun as he did so. As Gavin followed Conan outside the back he saw a women lying on the ground and what looked like a frenzied man- no, a frenzied Android, holding a gun and a duffle bag. Gavin quickly pieced together that the Android had shot the women and that the duffle bag contained whatever he had stolen, but he didn't know why the women got shot or why the criminals were still here, he didn't have time to think. RK900 immediately rushed towards the frenzied Android while Gavin sped towards the body, placing his index and middle fingers under her jawline, no heartbeat. She was dead, a shame but there was nothing they could do. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Conan kick the Androids leg out from under him, hearing the Android shout as he did so. Gavin quickly jumped up, standing beside the body as he aimed his gun.

 _“STOP!”_ the detective commanded, slowly inching forward to get a better angle. He’d rather not have to shoot through his partner.

Both RK900 and the unknown Android froze, the criminal twitched and lowered his gun slightly, halfway to his waist. Gavin slowly walked up beside his partner, gun still trained on the criminal.

“Come with me calmly and I won't have to shoot” he explained.

“You'll kill me anyway, they'll kill me anyway-” the Android suddenly rambled, his hand with the gun shaking. He had dropped the duffle bag, his posture now sagging from the kick to his leg, “it's no use, no use-” the Android flicked his head to the side as he abruptly lifted the gun.

“ _DETECTIVE, WATCH OUT-_ ”

Two shots rang out and Gavin was thrown onto the concrete floor of the alleyway, his ears buzzing from the loud bang as the world began to swim in his vision. Someone had been shot that's all the Detective knew for sure, he sat up all at once, feeling his chest absentmindedly as he tried to look past the weight on his chest and find the criminal, but it was gone, only the duffle bag remained. Gavin blinked rapidly, adrenaline still rushing through him. He promptly stopped when he realized he still felt the weight, unmoving and heavy.

“Nines?” The detective called out worriedly, because- dammit if he wasn’t worried.

He looked down, his chest was free of bullet wounds but was, instead, speckled with blue blood, trailing down until it was obscured by a body.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Gavin’s eyes made contact with the white back of a jacket, two bullet holes in it slowly being covered by blue blood.

Gavin felt a lump in his throat, “N-nines?!” The detective began to scramble, his fingers tearing at his partner's coat to roll over the unresponsive Android. He managed to get Conan on his side when he heard a cough.

“F-fuck,” Gavin breathed, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves and shaking fingers.

“Are you…” Conan breathed out hoarsely, talking through the blood in his mouth, “Alright, Detective?”

“What the fuck do you mean _‘Am I alright?_ ’?!” Gavin shouted as he pulled Conan up to 'sit’ beside him, back to the wall, “you were fucking shot! _Are you alright?”_ Gavin shouted, hovering a hand over Conan, almost like he was looking for the bullets “Jesus Christ- _don't scare me like that!_ ”

Conan paused doing a quick self-diagnostic, his eyes drifted past Gavin looking into empty space, LED flashing yellow and a brief second of red.

**_SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IMMINENT..._ **

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 01:05_ **

The Android looked back at his partner, his peripheral vision flashing red with warnings. He weighed his options, he could tell his partner the truth, but it’s unlikely an ambulance would get there in time, and it would only distress Gavin more,  “I'm fine Detective Reed,” he lied, taking in his partner’s features, “nothing a few parts can't fix.”

He watched as the numbers ticked down, they sat in silence for a few seconds, Conan watched silently as Gavin closed his eyes, the man sighing as he pressed his head against the wall.

“I should call an ambulance in case you have suffered any head injuries from the fall,” Conan spoke abruptly, turning away from Gavin and staring into the street in front of them, once his LED finished flashing yellow, he lowered his head to look downward “I apologize for that”

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 0:58_ **

“Apologise for what? _Pushing me?_ ” Gavin said, craning his head forward to look at the Android “yeah,” the detective laughed through his nose “I'd much rather of been splattered across the ground then having a slight headache” the detective joked, shoving the Android’s bicep with his elbow.

The Android turned to his partner once more, meeting eyes with the detective. Conan smiled as best he could, he'd never really done it before. He liked this sudden warmth in Gavin’s personality.

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 00:49_ **

Gavin stretched, suddenly, turning his eyes towards the street as his features softened, “Shame the fucker got away though”

Conan kept his line of sight on Gavin, the Android’s head tilting to get a better look at the man's face. Gavin seemed relaxed considering all the violence that just occurred, perhaps, Conan thought, he was used to the job. The android never realized how soft the other man’s face was, Conan was so used to seeing furrowed brows and barred teeth, harsh words and violent actions, but this was something else entirely, the android felt at peace looking at his partner, he could stare at him forever.

“What are you doing?”

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 00:39_ **

“Hm?” Conan hummed, watching Gavin's face turn back to him, still not looking away, he didn’t want to look away.

 _He didn’t_ **_want_ ** _to._

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_

“Something on my face?”  the detective chuckled

The sudden realization that staring wasn’t socially acceptable made Conan feel a strange sensation in his chest, though, maybe it was from the bullet wounds. He placed a hand on his stomach, covering one of the bullet holes.

“No, it's just that you're…” he paused, and for once, Gavin waited patiently

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 00:26_ **

“Yeah?”

It didn't make sense for Conan deprive himself of saying what he wanted to. He was dying, there was no point in keeping secrets.

“Your facial features are quite appealing” The android spoke, watching words flash faster and faster, the quicker his thirium pumped the faster the words appeared.

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_

Gavin froze, his breath getting stuck in his chest and his face quickly heating up. He was suddenly very aware of the situation, he whipped away abruptly, looking towards the street.

“I- uh,” he shifted on the wall, “ _oh_ ”

Conan didn't say anything else, he just sat there staring at his hand that he had placed over one his wounds, a part of him wondered if the ambulance would get there in time before his shutdown. He shouldn’t be concerned with his safety, the ambulance was for Gavin, not him.

 _SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_ _v_

Conan gripped his shirt tighter on reflex, feeling the bullets moving in his body.

“You okay?”

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 00:18_ **

Conan turned back to face Gavin, who had gotten closer to him suddenly

“You're not like, fucking with me, and you’re really hurt?” Gavin laughed nervously “ _for some reason_ ”

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 00:14_ **

Conan paused, “Of course not, Detective.”

“-Why'd you do it?” Gavin nearly cut the Android off in a hurry to speak “why'd you put yourself in danger?”

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 00:10_ **

“Your health is the most important to me,” Conan smiled, it unsettled Gavin under the circumstances “you come first Gavin, I can be repaired, _replaced_ ,” the Android spoke, but this time it sounded like the first time Gavin heard his partner speak, monotone, emotionless, like he was repeating a script that he’d memorized.

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 00:07_ **

“You cannot, however, _you_ are irreplaceable, _you_ are one of a kind, _you_ …” Conan paused, his LED flashing red, unable to suppress the pain any longer, he heard ambulance sirens in the distance.

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 00:03_ **

“You _are important, Gavin Reed_.”

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 00:02_ **

“C’mon, plastic, don't get all emotional on me...” Gavin laughed half-heartedly

**_TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN: 00:01_ **

In a last-ditch effort, the Android reached to cup Gavin's face, but before he could feel the Detective’s cheek Conan felt his body freeze up, his vision blurring into black, the sirens seemed to be right there.

**_SHUTTING DOWN_ **

**_TOUCH SENSORS DISABLED_ **

“Conan?” Gavin suddenly stiffened, staring at the frozen Android, when his partner didn’t move he began to panic “ _Conan?! CONAN!”_

Conan's eyes moved rapidly, desperately trying to keep Gavin's face in his sight.

“HELP! _SOMEONE GET OVER HERE!_ ”

Gavin turned his head toward the sound of the sirens, he was calling to someone. Conan watched Gavin grip his frozen hand as the black haze completely covered his vision.

He couldn't feel Gavin's hand.

**_VISUAL SENSORS DISABLED_ **

Conan couldn't see who Gavin was yelling to anymore.

_He couldn't see Gavin anymore._

Conan listened as a ringing began, he listened as Gavin walked away, shouting for someone to aid him, an Android. Voices slowly slurred into white noise.

**_AUDIO SENSORS DISABLED_ **

 

**_SYSTEM FULLY SHUT DOWN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ;)) im a monster


End file.
